thomastrackmasterfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:TrackMaster'sbiggestcollector/TrackMaster Model Ideas
These are just ideas. I will take unlimited ideas. Submit ideas in the comments. Engines 1. Fergus 2. Norman 3. Sidney 4. Diesel 10 (with movable claw) 5. Lady (remake) 6. Daisy 7. BoCo (remake) 8. Derek the Diesel 9. The Diesel (episode Bowled Out) 10. Dodge (remade) 11. Splatter (remade) 12. Stepney (remade) 13. Donald and Douglas (remake in two pack) 14. Smudger 15. Harvey (Engine has it's own motor) 16. CGI Edward with Troublesome Van 17. CGI Henry with Throwaway Truck and Logs 18. CGI Gordon with Green Express Coach 19. CGI James with Cattle Car 20. CGI Percy with Mail car and Fuel tanker (NO CGI LOGOS) 21. CGI Toby with Henrietta and Truck 22. CGI Diesel with Milk Tanker and Fuel Tanker (NO CGI LOGOS) 23. CGI Emily with Martha 24. CGI Spencer with Special Coach 25. Den WITH MOVING SIDERODS 26. Belle WITH MOVING SIDERODS FOR THE U.S. 27.Henry (before Flying Kipper Accident) 28. Oliver (remade) 29. Duck (remade) 30. CLASSIC FACE DIESEL 10 31. Duke (remade) 32. Bertram (remade) 33. Fearless Freddie (remade) 34. Iron 'Arry (remade) 35. Iron Bert (remade) 36. Hiro (remade) 37. Rosie (remade) 38. Neville (remade) 39. Repainted Rheneas (just the engine) 40. Build your own Engine Kit 41. Dennis (remade) 42. Duncan (remade) 43. Hank (resold with moving siderods) 44. Flora (resold) 45. Murdoch (resold) 46. Stanley (resold) 47. Brakable Trucks (with motor that goes opposite way of engine) Buildable and Brakable Engines Engines that brake for accident scenes (Tender engines have removable tender) 1. Thomas 2. Luke 3. Henry 4. Gordon 5. Percy 6. James 7. Duck 8. Duncan 9. Peter Sam 10. Rheneas 11. Rusty 12. Hank 13. Murdoch 14. Hiro 15. Spencer 16. Bash 17. Dash 18. Ferdinand 19. Salty 20. Harvey Narrow Gauge Engines (1/2 the size of regular) 1. Skarloey 2. Rheneas 3. Sir Handel 4. Peter Sam 5. Rusty 6. Duke 7. Bertram 8. Stuart 9. Falcon 10.Smudger 11. Luke 12. Victor 13. Duncan 14. Mighty Mac 15.Fearless Freddie 16. Millie 17. Proteus 18. The Ghost Engine 19. Narrow Gauge Coach pack (all coaches, 3 of each) 20. Narrow Gauge Rolling stock 21. The Wharf Set 22. Narrow Gauge Track 23. Rusty to the Rescue Set 24. Broken Peter Sam 25. Duncan Does it All 26. Skarloey the Brave 27. Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady 28. The Logging Center Set 29. Transfer Yard Set 30. Blue Mountain Quarry Set 3 Faced Flip Face Engines 1. Thomas 2. Edward 3. Henry 4. Gordon 5. James 6. Percy 7. Toby 8. Duck 9. Donald 10. Douglas 11. Oliver 12. Emily 13. Diesel 14. Flynn 15. Belle 16. Den 17. Dart 18. BoCo 19. Daisy 20. Mavis Rolling Stock Packs 1. Christmas Tree Pack 2. Breakaway Cars pack (trucks break) 3. Flying Kipper pack 4. Coach pack 5. Misty Island Jobi Log Cars and Supplies 6. Sodor Pop shop Trucks 7. Tanker pack (5 random tankers) 8. Ice Cream Cars 9. 20 Troublesome Truck Pack 10. Express Coaches Pack Destinations 1. Sodor Airport 2. Farmer McColl's Farm 3. Sodor Suspension Bridge (collapsing feature) 4. Tidmouth Sheds 5. Henry's Forest 6. Sodor Lighthouse 7. Brendam Docks 8. Post Office 9. Truck and Engine Yard 10. Mountain Roadway Vehicles 1. Terence 2. George (has Buster's model and his angry face like on the ERTL one, motorized 3. Elizabeth 4. Bertie 5. Green Bulgy, Bulgy as Chicken House, and Regular Bulgy (3 pack) New Engine face looks (put these over original engine for new face expressions such as sad, mad, etc.) ALL ENGINES Railway Series 1. Culdee 2. Godred 3. Lord Harry 4. Mike 5. Rex 6. Jock 7. Flying Scottsman 8. James (original black coat) 9. Fred Pelhay and Rickety 10. Wilbert 11. Sixteen 12. Neil 13. Pip and Emma 14. Mallard 15. Every piece of Rolling Stock (Fred, coaches, etc.) 16. Toby's Brothers 17. Frank 18. Bluebell 19. Ivo Hugh 20. Culdee Fell Railway Set 21. Black Rusty 22. Jinty and Pug 23. Ballast Spreader 24. Royal Clauds 25. Green Arrow 26. Old Stuck Up 27. City Of Truro 28. Bear (GREEN, NOT BLUE) 29. Duchess Of Hamilton 30. Spamcan/199 31. Mid Sodor Engines 32. Douglas (Real Duncan) 33. Edward Thomas (Real Peter Sam) 34. Sir Hayden 35. Dogloch 36. Talyllyn 37. RWS Skarloey Railway Engines 38. Blue Donald 39. Blue Douglas 40. Eagle (James with no. 5, a different dome, a red dome and red wheels) Track Packs 1. Fenland Pack 2. Bumpy Track 3. Viaduct and Bridges Track pack 4. Broken Track 5. Flexi Track Pack Greatest Moments 1. Tickled Pink James- Pink James and Red coach 2. Harvey to the Rescue- Harvey, Percy, and 5 trucks 3. Toby's welcome back to Sodor- Toby, Henrietta, and 1 truck 4. Thomas and the Jet Engine 5. Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (remake of the old set, first greatest moments set) 6. Thomas Comes to Breakfast 7. A Better View For Gordon 8. Blue and Green Henry 9. James Goes Buzz Buzz (remake) 10. Thomas Goes Pop 11. Jack Frost Percy 12. Gordon with Diesel Bufferbeam 13. Mud Covered Rosie (from Thomas and the Runaway Car) 14. Flower Power Thomas 15. Dirty Objects Thomas 16. Fruit Covered Percy 17. Spotless Record Arthur 18. Special Attraction Bulstrode 19. Mighty Mac Pull the Coach 20. Henry and The Flying Kipper (2 feet of track edition, also a 10 pack of cars, and a Before and After Accident Henry, plus a Rebuilding Henry kit included) 21. Edward Pulls the Couch/Edward the Grand 22. Pop Goes the Diesel (with singing Trucks) 23. Percy and the Calliope 24. Billy's First Day on Sodor 25. Whiff and Scruff work the Dump set (Second Greatest Moments Set) 26. Thomas Bumps the Track 27. Calling All Engines Biff and Bump Making a Mess (Third Set) 28. Molly's Special Special (2 feet of track edition) 29. Don't Be A Put Upon Percy 30. Gordon and the Express 31. Oliver Owns Up (2 feet of track, and Breakable S.C. Ruffey) 32. Peter Sam, Peter Sam with Broken Funnel, and Peter Sam's Special Funnel (3 pack) 33. Hiro, Lost and Found Hiro, and Patchwork Hiro (3 pack aka the Many Faces of Hiro) 34. Old Slow Coach worn down, and Brand new (2 pack with Thomas and Percy to pull her) 35. Percy in a Jam set (with Jam face covered Percy and a scarf) 36. James and the Queen of Sodor 37. Duncan Gets Spooked 38. Rheneas' Home Coming (Rheneas on flatbed pulled by Edward) 39. Bulgy the Chicken House 40. Skarloey the Brave (With dent in side) 41. Steam Along Thomas (metallic, Updated body design, More space for water, Updated chuffing, whistle, brake and steam sounds better than TOMY's, Slower motor, Better face and also a non-metallic edition) 42. Angry Faced James in James in the Dark with illuminated, Glow-in-the-Dark funnel lamp and Red Coach Thomas Meets Chuggington 1. Thomas and Brewster 2. Suprise to Chuggington Set 3. Gordon and Harrison's passenger Set 4. Calley and Action Chugger join the Sodor Search and Rescue Center set 5. Wilson and Thomas set 6. Koko at Knapford Station set 7. Whiff and Irving at the Waste Dump set 3 Speed R/C Engines with Lights, Sounds, Flip-Face, 3 Speed Reverse also, and Talk 1. Thomas 2. Percy 3. James 4. Gordon 5. Hiro 6. Victor 7. Diesel 10 8. Spencer 9. Luke 10. Henry 11. Dodge 12. Splatter 13. Diesel 14. Toby 15. Duck 16. Oliver 17. Dart 18. Den 19. Iron Bert 20. Iron 'Arry R/C 3 Flip Face Engines (No lights, sounds, and talking version) 1. Thomas 2. Fearless Freddie 3. Diesel 10 4. Edward 5. Percy 6. Toby 7. Gordon 8. Luke 9. Diesel 10. James 11. Henry Engines with Band and Music Groups (Some for Older Kids, Engine, Figures, All the Cd's, and Costumes) 1. Thomas and Michael Jackson 2. Percy and The Beatles 3. James and Blood on the Dance Floor 4. Gordon and Black Veil Brides 5. Emily and Taylor Swift 6. Diesel 10 and AC/DC 7. Diesel and Metallica 8. Toby and Guns N' Roses 9. Luke and Avenged Sevenfold 10. Edward and Draft Punk 11. Pick 5 Engines and 5 Kids' Groups (In the little kids section) Glow in the Dark 1. Midnight Shift Set 2. Henry's Spooky Delivery 3. Diesel 10's Scary Attack 4. Thomas Strikes Back 5. The Howling Ghost Engine 6. The ship can't see, Move Engines Set 7. Splatter and Dodge make a Comeback 8. Den and Dart pour the oil 9. Sodor Burns like Firewood Set 10. Sneak through the Scrapyard Set 11. Thomas at Pirate's Cove set Sodor Blackout 1. Fergus with the Lamp Cars 2. Harvey and the Power surge cars 3. Cranky and the Wires set 4. Flash/search light car pack 5. Lady's Mystical Return set 6. The Hunt for Lady Set 7. Hook Up Fergus to the Battery Set 8. Sodor Search and Rescue Light Broke Set 9. Dieselworks in the Dark Set 10. Doomsday Set Sodor Snow Storm (all have snowploughs) 1. Thomas Pulls through with Annie and Clarabel 2. Gordon Clears for the Passengers 3. Diesel freezes in the Snow 4. Percy's Blizzard Mail Delivery Set 5. Edward makes an outcome set 6. Donald and Douglas Clear the Line Set 7. Bulstrode and Cranky Break the Ice Set 8. Thomas, Hector, and Rocky clear the avalanche Set 9. Bertie, Bulgy, and Frozen Road Set 10. Engines push Diesels to Safety Set 11. Terence Helps Pull trains to Safety Set 12. Snowstorm truck pack 13. Frozen Tidmouth Sheds 14. Harold Tries to Fly set 15. Duck Helps Out 16. Oliver's Goods Train 17. Thomas, Look Out Set 18. Coal, and Ice Remover Truck pack 19. Bulstrode is Stuck Set 20. Slippery Tracks pack 3 Speed R/C Engines 1. Toby 2. Percy 3. Diesel 4. Edward 5. Diesel 10 6. Henry 7. Duck 8. Oliver 9. Den 10. Dart 11. Flynn 12. Belle 13. Emily 14. Mavis R/C Engines 1. Belle 2. Den 3. Dart 4. Duck 5. Diesel 6. Flynn 7. Bill 8. Ben 9. Diesel 10 (with R/C pinchy) 10. Henry 11. Edward 12. Gordon 13. Toby 14. Emily 15. Donald 16. Douglas 17. Hiro (remade) 18. Stanley (remade) 19. Molly (remade) 20. Victor (remade) Talking Engines 1. Edward 2. Emily 3. Belle 4. Rosie 5. Den 6. Dart 7. Sir Topham Hatt (in his Car) 8. Duck 9. Hiro 10. Victor (normal) 11. Charlie 12. Mavis with quarry trucks filled with rock 13. Bash with flatbed with logs 14. Dash with flatbed with logs 15. Ferdinand 16. Whiff with truck of garbage 18. Scruff with truck of garbage Sets 1. Smelter's Yard 2. Dieselworks 3. Steamworks (remake) 4. Sodor Blizzard 5. Cranky Bugs and the Docks Set 6. Sodor Blackout (with black track) 7. Thomas and the Magic Railroad Chase Scene 8. Build your own set 9. Sodor Search and Rescue Set (Rocky, Flynn, Belle, Captain, etc are in it for sure.) 10. Tree Trouble 11. A better Toby in the Whistling Woods 12. Runaway from Boulder 13. 3 Speed R/C Roller Coaster Set (All 3 Speed engines are in this set) 14. Misty Island Complete Set (All Destinations) 15. Complete Sodor Set (All Destinations) 16. Thomas, Percy, and the Mail Train 17. Jeremy at the Airport with Emily 18. Harold's Search and Rescue for Thomas 19. A Better Shake Shake Bridge (longer, more shakes) 20. Mavis, and more Hanging Out at the Quarry, Working Hard untill the Job is Done set 21. The Man in the Hills Set 22. Thomas races to Muffle Mountain, Through the Magic Buffers, and Lady is Alive again 23. Fearless Freddie wants to Race Set 24. Let's have a Race set (remade, Classic Face Thomas and Bertie.) 25. Cement Works 26. The Great Race 27. Engines at the Soda Pop Shop, Ice Cream Shop, and Chocolate Factory- Giant Set 10 Engines of Choice 28. Percy's Chocolate Crunch 29. Thomas Goes to the Ocean 30. Steamies Vs. Diesels 31. James Goes Buzz Set 32. A Better View For Gordon 33. Thomas Comes to Breakfast 34. Deliver the Fuel Diesel 35. Percy Pulls the Mail 36. Crash and Burn 37. The Water is Over the Tracks 38. Salty pulls the Fish Train 39. No No Bill and Ben 40. Bill, Ben, and Fergus 41. Thomas' Mad Bomber (credit to Leokimvideo) Includes: Old face Thomas with 1 coal truck Special track which has fake "explosion" effects (a red light and noises) and flicks engine off. Basic layout of track 42. A better Tidmouth Sheds- 7 sheds 1 Turntable that takes 3 AA batteries and fits 3 engines, and sends them backwards to the shed 43. Talking Engine roller coaster set (includes all Talking Engines) Blue Mountain Mystery 1. 3 Speed R/C Luke 2. Talking Luke 3. R/C Luke 4. Talking Thomas (BMM edition) 5. Thomas tracks down the Truth set 6. Owen 7. Blue Mountain Quarry Set 8. Narrow Gauge and Standard Gauge Track Packs 9. Flashback Victor 10. Victor Falls to Sea set 11. Peter Sam (CGI) 12. Skarloey (CGI) 13. Sir Handel (CGI) 14. Rheneas (CGI) 15. Rusty (CGI) 16. R/C Rusty 17. R/C Peter Sam 18. R/C Sir Handel 19. R/C Skarloey 20. R/C Rheneas 21. Winston 22. Rheneas' Troubled Brakes on the Mountain Set 23. Luke's Hideaway Tunnel (Destination) 24. Sodor Engine Carrier Boat (carries 5 engines in the top, and 10 in the bottom, boat floats in water, sinks, and when you put a special coat on engines keeping them safe) 25. Quarry Stone 10 car pack 26. Thomas tries to work on Narrow Gauge track Set 27. Merrick (that is 360 movable head, not a printing on a set, that sits by Blondin Bridge) 28. Blondin Bridge 29. Flashback of the Truth Set 30. Cranky back in the Day Engines Go into Water! Have you ever wanted underwater TrackMaster sets, or recreations of scenes, well now you can! (Besides Flynn and Belle save the Day) All Engines, and All Theodore Tugboat Characters Sets 1. Thomas Goes to the Ocean 2. Thomas and Theodore's Harbour Mix Up 3. Salty Sinks Down 4. Percy in: Their's Fish Everywhere 5. Diesels can't Swim 6. Percy Takes the Plunge 7. Bulstrode and Cranky Make a Big Help 8. Lift Engines Back Out 9. Colin Don't Break on us 10. You can't swim Thomas, LOOK OUT! Destinations 1. Dockside 2. Harbour 3. Tugs Docking 4. Dispatcher 5. Benjamin Bridge 6. Breakable Buffers Dock 7. Owen the Oil Rig 8. The Oil Bridge 9. The Frozen Sea 10. The Frozen Track Front Coupling to put on Engine Packs ALL ENGINES Thomas and Friends Explore Shipwrecks (Includes 1 engine, 1 model of the ship, 1 ship wreck edition model, and one that shows the sinking aka toy, goes in water and different versions like Britannic as passenger then hospital) 1. Thomas and RMS Titanic 2. Percy and RMS Olympic 3. Henry and RMS Lusitania 4. Gordon and the RMS and HMHS Britannic 5. Percy and the SS Andrea Doria 6. James and the SS Edmund Fitzgerald 7. Emily and the AHS Centaur 8. Salty and the SS America 9. Toby and the HMS Royal Oak 10. Edward and the Steamer Vienna 11. Thomas and the MS Golden Iris 12. Spencer and the MS Royal Iris King of the Railway 1. Talking Stephen 2. Talking Connor 3. Talking Caitlin 4. Talking Millie 5. R/C Stephen 6. R/C Connor 7. R/C Caitlin 8. 3 Speed R/C Connor 9. 3 Speed R/C Caitlin Talking Engines with moving mouths! For tank engines, no trucks will be attached. For tender engines, the tender is attached. The engines will be powered just like the normal talking engines, but instead will be powered in the engine. The engines in this series will look like their TV Series counterparts (White running board, painted details, moving siderods, etc.) The engines will have a switch on top of them, a button for phrases and will include chuffing noises after each phrase. The engines will not say phrases randomly. Instead, the engines will only talk when you press the button. The engines in this series will have no holes in the wheels, and will use the TOMY/HiT Toys packaging. As a bonus, they will include one half straight track piece. They will include rolling stock that is acually worth the money. Each engine says certain phrases. 1. Thomas 2. Edward 3. Henry 4. Gordon 5. James 6. Percy 7. Toby 8. Duck 9. Donald 10. Douglas 11. Diesel 10 12. Diesel 13. Den 14. Dart 15. Mavis 16. Bill 17. Ben 18. Fergus 19. Peter Sam 20. Bash 21. Dash 22. Skarloey 23. Rheneas 24. Duncan 25. Luke 26. Derek the Diesel 27. The Diesel 28. BoCo 29. Stepney 30. Salty Category:Blog posts